


The Sheriff holstered his pistil.

by samvara



Series: Typos I have loved [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 18:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samvara/pseuds/samvara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes a really great typo just grabs you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sheriff holstered his pistil.

**Author's Note:**

> **pistil,** the female reproductive part of a flower. The pistil, centrally located, typically consists of a swollen base, the ovary, which contains the potential seeds, or ovules; a stalk, or style, arising from the ovary; and a pollen-receptive tip, the stigma, variously shaped and often sticky.

[ ](http://www.flickr.com/photos/black_samvara/8923632079/)


End file.
